<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lullaby by bobbohu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826550">Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu'>bobbohu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[ SEBAEK | ONESHOT | FLUFFY ]</p><p>Sehun não conseguia dormir e queria ouvir a voz do namorado que ainda não havia chego em casa, decidindo então ligar para ele. Baekhyun, que ja estava a caminho de casa, resolve cantar durante a vídeo chamada para ajudar o rapaz a dormir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>O plot pertence a Iza e eu sempre vou agradecer a esse nenê por ter me deixado escrever. A betagem foi feita pela Thália.<br/>Espero que gostem :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Um som conhecido começou a propagar pela noite calma, assustando o motorista do carro. Baekhyun parou no sinal vermelho, levando sua atenção para o pequeno objeto que berrava e vibrava no banco do passageiro, abrindo um breve sorriso ao ver quem o ligava. Arrumou o celular no assento, tendo certeza de que estava visível na câmera antes de aceitar a ligação de vídeo do mais novo.</p><p>— Hunnie! — disse animado, olhando rapidamente para a tela e encontrando a figura do namorado na meia luz do quarto e abraçado a algo. — O que houve?</p><p>Já passava das dez horas e, por mais que o Oh ligasse para ele sempre que podia, não era o habitual do rapaz estar acordado tão tarde, ainda mais em dias da semana como aquele. O barulho de Sehun se movendo na cama foi ouvido, sendo seguido por sua voz logo depois:</p><p>— Você vai demorar a chegar? — A manha transbordava por sua voz, fazendo o coração de Baekhyun errar algumas batidas devido a fofura da cena.</p><p>— Devo chegar em meia ou uma hora — disse, com os olhos agora focados na estrada. — Por quê, meu amor?</p><p>— Eu não consigo dormir, Bae. — Arrastou o máximo que podia o apelido que dera ao namorado, enfatizando ainda mais a sua carência transparente. — Preciso de você aqui.  </p><p>O rapaz fez bico, abraçando com força o travesseiro – que pouco depois Baekhyun percebeu ser seu – e logo depois enfiou seu rosto nele, fingindo um choro manhoso. Byun observava toda a cena criada pelo namorado pela tela do celular, revirando de leve os olhos enquanto ria e achava aquilo a coisa mais fofa do universo. Agora tinha certeza de que o havia  mimado demais e não teria como voltar atrás nisso.</p><p>— Hun, por que não chama o Nini para dormir com você? O ronronado dele geralmente te ajuda a dormir. — Sua voz chamou a atenção do rapaz, que voltou a olhar para a câmera e, consequentemente, para ele.</p><p>— Não é a mesma coisa, você sabe. — O bico em seus lábios apenas aumentou enquanto ao fundo o miado baixo do gato do casal pode ser ouvido ali perto.</p><p>— Que tal se a gente conversar até você cair no sono? — E olhou para o namorado, que assentia devagar. — Então, como foi seu dia?</p><p>— Como todos os outros, Bae. — Suspirou, seu cansaço por conta da faculdade era visível. — ‘Tô exausto, mas não consigo dormir.</p><p>Baekhyun não sabia bem o que fazer, as crises de insônia do namorado ficavam ainda mais constantes conforme o semestre avançava, tinha quase certeza que era por conta da ansiedade causada pela proximidade das provas do rapaz. Suspirou, olhando o trânsito se formando em sua frente, talvez demorasse mesmo uma hora para chegar em casa.</p><p>O menino deitado ainda falava com o Byun, tendo todas as suas perguntas respondidas pela voz calma e baixa do namorado. Apesar disso sempre acalmá-lo o suficiente para fazê-lo dormir, dessa vez não funcionara, fazendo Sehun sentir um leve desespero o tomar. Suspiraram em uníssono, o único barulho além de suas respirações compassadas e o trânsito do lado de Baekhyun, era o som reconfortante do ronronar de Nini, que agora dormia ao lado do Oh.</p><p>Finalmente havia saído da parte mais lenta do trânsito, pegando o caminho mais curto para casa, queria chegar logo para ajudar o mais novo a dormir. Mas o que ele faria exatamente? Sempre que o namorado não conseguia dormir e ele estava por perto, geralmente, puxava-o para si e fazia carinho nos cabelos negros enquanto cantava suas canções favoritas até que adormecesse.</p><p>Seus olhos se arregalaram, então era isso o que precisava fazer para ajudar o rapaz a descansar. Sentiu vontade de se bater por ter demorado tanto para pensar nisso.</p><p>— Sehunnie, podemos tentar algo? — perguntou, recebendo um ‘o quê?’ como resposta. — Você vai ver. — E sorriu.</p><p>Abaixou ainda mais o som do rádio e começou a cantarolar uma melodia calma, sua voz ia aos poucos preenchendo todo o silêncio que pairava no ambiente. Sehun ouvia atento cada verso que saía da boca do namorado, cada nota bem afinada que ele reproduzia e aos poucos, sentia a voz harmoniosa envolvê-lo e confortá-lo, sendo levado pela melodia que mais parecia uma canção de ninar que qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>Vez ou outra olhava em direção ao celular no banco, apenas para encontrar o semblante calmo do mais novo, que agora quase era tomado totalmente pelo sono, fortemente abraçado ao travesseiro do namorado – que achava aquela cena toda a coisa mais fofa do universo. E então sorria, sem deixar de cantar.</p><p>Conforme se aproximava de casa, foi perdendo as contas de quantas músicas foram cantadas, apenas reparando e parando de cantar quando a voz – ainda mais dengosa do que antes – do namorado tomou o ambiente:</p><p>— Obrigado por isso, Bae — E riu fraco. — Acho que tudo isso foi só uma desculpa para dizer que estava com saudades da sua voz.  </p><p>Os dois sorriram, Byun ficava sem palavras quando o Oh fazia aquilo, simplesmente não sabia como reagir a forma doce como o namorado agia. Ouviu o mais novo pedindo para que continuasse a cantar e atendeu seu pedido sem hesitar, parando apenas quando estacionou na frente de casa.</p><p>Desligou o carro junto com a chamada de vídeo e saiu do veículo sem pressa. Entrou calmamente em casa, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, deixou suas coisas sobre a mesa de canto e então se dirigiu ao quarto do casal, encontrando ali um Sehun dormindo calmo agarrado a seu travesseiro e riu da cena. Contudo, teve que se controlar ainda mais para não rir ao ouvir um ronco – nada baixo – vir da direção do namorado.  </p><p>Ficou admirando a cena, encostado no batente da porta, até se dar conta do quão cansado estava também. Tirou toda a roupa que usava e vestiu algo confortável, logo depois indo se deitar ao lado do rapaz que dormia pesado. Entretanto, percebeu que o homem acordou com seu movimento, mas foi apenas para largar o travesseiro e abraçar apertado o seu dono. Ele levou a mão até os cabelos do namorado, fazendo um leve carinho e sentindo o outro relaxar com seu toque, caindo novamente no sono. Sem demora e sem que percebesse, acompanhou-o em um sono pesado e merecido.</p><p>Baekhyun odiava o fato do namorado ser atormentado pela insônia, mas estaria ali para cantar todas as canções de ninar que precisasse para ajudá-lo a dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>